The Wolf and The Dragon
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When the Knights agree to one last challenge to escape Beast World. They start in a beautiful forest, but there is one problem, Guren is missing! And why is this wolf following them around! Will the Knights find their friend, or will another one of them fall prey to Orangor's tricks? Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Bravenwolf stepped toward the beast King's den. Further challenging his order. "Send us home Beast King!" shouted Bravenwolf, "We deserve to be able to go back home to Earth and Quarton!" Bravenwolf raised his sword toward the den entrance. "We have been here for a few days, and we cannot stay any longer!"

Tributon stepped up along with Bravenwolf. "Yeah! And our parents will be looking for us by now!"

"Yeah, and I have a little sis to take care of!" shouted Lydendor from behind.

"And I have a big sister to take care of!" shouted Valorn.

"And it is soooooo BORING here!" cried Venetta.

"And I have an army to general!" cried Beag.

There was a deep rumbling from the den, and a roar cried out across the mountain. "Silence!" roared the Beast King, "You will play one more challenge, on one condition….." Bravenwolf shivered. _What condition? We can't make rash desi- _

"We accept!" yelled the others all at once. _Of course_. , thought Bravenwolf before the ground open up under them, swallowing them whole. Robotic Orangor stood by the den's entrance.

"They won't make it you know. They should have asked what the condition was." He snickered.

"I know they won't," rumbled Beast King, "But it will sure be entertaining. Go down and fill them in, but leave them in the dark." Once Orangor went off, the Beast King was still hidden in his den. Not even Orangor knew what he truly looked like. The only thing they could see was a pair of red eyes. "We don't want the fun to end TOO soon…"

**Author's Note:**

**Me: That was good right guys?**

**Ceylan: I guess. **

**Toxsa: Yeah, it should get better.**

**Beni: I am NOT that whiney. **

**Me: I know it was short, but hopefully the chapters will get longer, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Falling Stars

Ceylan woke up as he made impact with the ground. Lucky for him it was in a bushel of bright flowers, so it didn't hurt… that much. "Oww….." he groaned as he got up and observed his surroundings. He was in a forest, okay….., with a bright bed of flowers covering many spots on the ground, one of which was the one Ceylan used to break (most) of his fall.

"I think…..I broke….. MY EVERYTHING." Toxsa moaned as he steadied on his feet. He helped Chooki get up as well, who was lying in a bright blue flower patch next to Toxsa, who did not have a flower patch to land on. Ouch.

"About time you woke up." Called a voice from above. They turned to see Beni and Beag sitting on a tree not too far away.

"Morning Princess." Said Ceylan in a sarcastic manner, "How was your fall?" Beni just turned an angry red and looked away. That made Ceylan chuckle a bit. Beag just looked confused._ I guess robots wouldn't know how to understand human emotion, _he thought with another chuckle,_Okay headcount. Toxsa inspecting banana tree, check. Chooki climbing the tree, check. Beni being a brat check. Beag looking confused by human action, check. And Guren is…_

Ceylan looked around for his friend. Nowhere to be found. "Hey have you guys seen Guren?" Ceylan spoke in a nervous tone. The others looked around the small clearing for their red-headed friend. Nowhere to be found. "Guren! Where are you?" he called. The others called too, but there was no response.

"Well if we can't find him we will just go on without him." Beni said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ceylan was about to talk back when there was a puff of smoke on the ground in front of them. Normal Orangor emerged from it.

"Hello little knights," he said in a mischievous voice. "I hear you are looking for your brave little friend Guren huh?"

"Where did you take him!" snarled Toxsa from behind Orangor. Orangor faced him. "I mayyyyyyyyyy know where he is, buuuuuuuuuuuut…. If you advance in the challenge a bit, maybe I will tell you." He giggled. Toxsa and Ceylan were about to maul the little monkey. "The new challenge is…." He paused.

"WHAT IS IT!" yelled Ceylan and Toxsa together.

"The new challenge is to find four stones. One that represents a luminous light, one that can warm even the coldest heart. The second one that resembles a crack in the sky that is followed by a rumble that shakes the ground. A third one that resembles what is seen as a mystical crystal of the air, and a final stone that resembles what can be as tiny as a rock, but as large as a sky." Orangor paused to take in the knights reactions to his challenge.

Ceylan and Toxsa looked like they were ready to pull his head off; Beni just looked up into the sky, deep in thought. Chooki was doing the same but he was sharing a glance with Beag, who just looked…. Confused. Before they got a chance to reply, Orangor ran off into the forest shouting, "Smell ya later knights!"

Then Ceylan and Toxsa lost it.

Guren had landed in a dark blue lake. He had seen it before he had made impact with it. He had sunk a bit and could only see the faint light of the sky blurred by the water. Guren struggled to swim upwards. He could not move properly, it felt like he had been completely rearranged. He could see the light a bit more clearly now as he reached the surface. He finally reached the surface, and he took a long breath to recover what he had used up underwater. He saw the shore like edge to the lake and threw himself onto the sandy ground. He had to sit for a bit so he could rest from swimming. He looked up to the sky. It was about sundown, and there were quite an amount of clouds in the orange sky, and they were grey, likely to rain later. He then saw five streaks of light across the sky. One was a bright blue, and it sort of looked like it was falling in a zigzag pattern. The second one was a brilliant yellow, and it was falling like it was a torpedo, it was spinning in a similar movement. The third as neon green and was moving up and down steadily, like a bird deciding whether to land or not. The other two were a bright pink, and a bright grey. Guren watched as the streaks fell into the forest not too far away. _Those must be the others!_ He thought. _I must have strayed off! _He began to stand so he could see what they were when he lost his balance. _What? _He thought as he tried again, he once again fell. He thought that maybe he had injured his leg during the fall, but he felt no pain. He looked at his leg when he noticed. _Oh…._ Then he screamed.

Authors Note:

Me: *reads first chapter* Looks good huh?

Guren: *reads* *tense tone* you didn't.

Shadarus: *Reads* *Happy tone* you didn't!

Me: I did.

Me: Okay reviewers, let's play a game! We are going to play for a shout-out! Anyone who can guess A) What at least three of the stones resemble, B) Guess what happened to Guren (be specific), or C) What reference did I include in this chapter? Send your answer in the review section, and whoever can guess correctly one of the two, they get a shout out!

Aurorus: The answers must be submitted by the time Chapter 2 is released, or they will not be valid. See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : One With the Hex**

Chooki watched as Ceylan and Toxsa lost their temper and started to yell. He let out a huff and let them have their little moment. Once they calmed down he stepped between the two boys.

"We need a plan to find Guren you guys." He said.

Beni and Beag jumped from the tree and sat with the group of boys. "We should just complete the challenge, and see if we find him on the way." Beni suggested.

"Arf."

Ceylan just shook his head. "We can't do that," he said, "We need to look for Guren now!"

"ARF."

Toxsa yelled, "No way! As much as we want Guren here, we have to complete the mission! We can find Guren afterwards!"

Beag was the next to speak up. "I agree with Valorn and Venetta. We can find Guren afterwards."

"ARF!"

"Geez! Does this forest have an off switch!?" he said as they faced to the sound. Sitting there was a young wolf. The wolf was black, with red on the tip of its tail, on its face, and along its back. It had deep violet eyes and its tail was wagging quickly. The five of them screamed and quickly backed away.

"It is a wolf ambush!" yelled Toxsa.

"No, I think it's alone." Chooki said, looking for any more wolves. "I don't see any more. It's alone." Chooki bent over to pet the wolf. While the wolf let Chooki pet him, it looked uncomfortable. "Can we take him with us?" he asked.

"No-" Beni said before everyone else agreed to take it with them.

"What should we name her?" asked Beag. The wolf let out an angry bark toward Beag. "Sorry, him?" The team thought for a while.

"I got it!" shouted Ceylan.

"What?" asked Toxsa.

"Bravenpup!"

* * *

><p>(NOTE: <em>Italics in quotes<em> will be used for animal- speak)

Guren padded behind the four as they explored the forest. _"__Bravenpup. You named me… Bravenpup. Most ridiculous name ever."_ He decided. He had said it out loud, but he knew that it just sounded like a few growls to the others. He whimpered. Then he cursed under his breath for acting like a dog. _"__I cannot believe Orangor did this to me!"_ Guren let out a small sigh and continued to trek behind his team, his tail brushing against the ground.

* * *

><p>"Here Braven, this is your bed for tonight." Toxsa said, gesturing toward a bundle of soft leaves and flowers. Guren let out a huff and plopped down in the make shift bed. The others had decided to take a break for the night in a small group of four trees, they loved how the four trees intertwined to create what looked like one big tree with sturdy branches to hold them. Guren had a bed on the ground while the others rested on the sturdy branches. He hated being a wolf. He couldn't tell his friends that this wolf was the friend they are looking for. He wanted to yell it out, but he had tried, and it came out as a long beautiful howl. Well, that's what Beni said. <em>"<em>_How can I tell them that this wolf is me!"_

* * *

><p>Guren was in a shadow filled cave. He did not know where he was, or why he was there. "Miss me?" said a voice from behind him. Guren turned to see normal Orangor waving from behind. Guren let out a nasty snarl and prepared to leap before Orangor held up a hand….. paw…. Whatever. "I have some information you might want to hear."<p>

Guren reluctantly sat down. He needed this information, since it may help him reverse the curse.

"First , I wanted to tell you that one of the stones you have to find in the challenge allow you to speak human again." Guren let his jaw drop. If he could find the stone he could talk again!

_"__That's great!"_ Guren cheered, _"I can tell my friends that I am the wolf!"_

"One last thing,"

Guren pouted.

"The stone that you seek come in a set. One for every knight. That is what I used to make you a wolf." Guren tried his best not to attack Orangor, but he let out a small snarl. "and what would happen if one of my Gorilix used one to turn another friend?" Guren was frozen in shock. He hadn't thought of that. He heard a crumpling sound behind him and turned to see the cave tumbling away into a dark abyss. The ground came out from under him and pulled him straight down.

Guren then woke up with a deep shudder at the base of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Me : Shout out to BravenBattler for his correct answer! Rock on dude!**

**Shadarus: *hugs Guren* My little Guree is so adorable!**

**Wolf-Guren: *Blushes***

**Aurorus: The chapter title is based off of the song "Man With the Hex" by the Atomic Fireballs!**


	4. Chapter 3 (Re:edited)

Chapter Three: Becoming Impaled

Guren headed back to camp with a group of bananas in his jaws. He dropped them at the base of the tree and barked loudly. Toxsa woke up and fell out of the tree, and with his new canine hearing, Guren could hear him curse under his breath. The others slowly came down and took a banana from the bunch. Toxsa and Beni were hesitant, but they eventually took one. Guren had to have Beag peel him one and give it to him. He did not make any progress in communicating, but he told himself he would eventually, but he was a bit skeptical.

After everyone ate, they headed along in the forest. Guren stopped. He raised his head and perked his ears. _"Someone is here."_ They others turned around to Guren's bark and turned to where Guren pointed his muzzle.

"What is it Bravenpup?" asked Ceylan as he approached the spot. Guren barked frantically, _"Stop Ceylan!"_hoping Ceylan would stop, but instead Ceylan ignored his barks reached the bush and a trio of Gorrilix jumped out. They all yelled (Guren yelping, cause… well. Wolf.) and ran deeper into the forest. They jumped over bushes and fallen logs, Trying to outrun the speedy Gorrilix that they were keeping up behind them.

Chooki felt something tug beneath him, and before he could make a move, he was pulled upward and was trapped in a Gorrilix net trap. "Help me guys! GUYS!" yelled a very frantic Chooki.

Guren snapped his head toward where Chooki was trapped. He vaulted toward the trap, the rest of the group still running ahead, not even noticing that they were missing two friends. Guren barked at the Gorrilix, warning them to back off. They must have understood him, because two of them ran deep into the woods. The third still seemed frozen in shock at the fact that it was just snapped at by a very unhappy wolf. Realizing that he had little time before the Gorilix would regain it's ground.

Guren stood high on his hindlegs and planted his forelegs on the side of the net. In a rush, Guren began to gnaw at the rope by the knot that was keeping it up. He could see the Gorrilix in the corner of his eye, and it was beginning to realize what he was doing. "Just a few more bites…" Guren whimpered through the rope that was in his mouth. He looked at a very scared Chooki, who was looking back in disbelief.

"Your helping me?" he said in a squeaky voice. Guren could not reply.

Then, Chooki's eyes widened at something behind a very rushed Guren. "Watch out Braven!" he yelled.

Too late.

As the rope finally unraveled and fell to the ground, the wolf felt a huge bolt of pain. A very distressed Guren turned to see that the bot had thrown a spear at Guren, and was lodged right in his side. His vision becoming fuzzy and black, Guren thumped to the ground, feeling the sharp spear dig deeper in his body. The now barely conscious Guren only heard Chooki's worried voice, but was unable to make out his words. He felt Chooki pick him up and throw him over their shoulder. Guren finally lost consciousness as he felt the fading feeling of movement.

* * *

><p>"Hang in there Bravenpup. We will find them soon."<p>

A frightened Chooki ran through the night forest, with the knocked out Guren still hanging on his shoulder. Chooki checked him every once and a while, and every time he would see the red blood ooze a bit more into his vest. Chooki would let out a small sigh. He hated seeing blood.

Chooki had thought he had lost the Gorilix, but he was not sure, so he did not stop running.

He jumped when he heard a sound of a blaster a bit in the distance. Chooki (still running) looked a head to see a flash of light ignite in a small cave up ahead. A bit relieved that his friends (and Beni) were okay. So Chooki ran as fast as he could to the cave.

* * *

><p>Chooki finally reached his friends in the small cave. They his friends shot him relieved looks as he walked in. "Chooki! We thought you were Gorilix food! Where is Brave…." Toxsa said before his gaze moved toward the bleeding and unmoving Guren on Chooki's shoulder. "Om my god. Bravenpup." Toxsa said, his voice stuck in his throat. The others helped Chooki lay Guren on the cave floor, gasping at the spear deep in his side.<p>

A upset Ceylan looked over to Chooki. "What happened? Did you hurt your shoulder too?"

Chooki looked back to the blood that had soaked his vest at the shoulder. He took it off to see that it had not gotten his shirt bloody as well. "It is Bravenpup's blood." he said, "He freed me from a trap and a Gorrilix had hit him with this spear."

Beag looked sad that their new friend had just been struck with a spear. He suggested that they at least pull the spear out. So Toxsa and Beag worked together to pull out the bloody spear out of Guren, who's blood began to soak the cave floor. Chooki grabbed some leaves from a palm- like tree and used them as a bandage on Guren's side. After the others made Chooki go clean his vest at a small pool of water not far ahead, they suggested sleeping outside of the cave, and Chooki was reluctant to leave his new friend. So he had set up somewhere to sleep in the corner of the cave, well away from the blood, which had nearly stopped because of the tight bandage leaves.

After about an hour, Beni came in and sat by Chooki. Guren's bleeding had completely stopped, and he appeared to be unmoving. "I'm sorry Chooki." Beni whispered. Chooki stared at her. That was very out of character for her to be sorry (or happy, or friendly, or nice, or sad, etc.) .

"What for?" he said.

Beni gave him a sad glare and finally said, "You know darn well that nothing can withstand such a lethal wound, not even a wolf like Bravenpup." Chooki stared back at Guren again. He had known that, but he could not accept that the wolf was dead. He heard Beni leave the cave as he continued to stare at Guren's unmoving body before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me: Nothing much to say this chapter. See ya next one!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Rebirth

Guren's eyes opened as he dozily sat up on his haunches. He took a minute to observe his surroundings. He was in a cave by its enterence. He could see Beag, Beni, Ceylan, and Toxsa sleeping outside, but Chooki was sleeping in the corner of the cave. Letting out a startled yelp, Guren stared at his blood that covered the floor. He could see that he was wearing a bandage to cover what most of been a massive wound.

Still startled, Guren walked over to Chooki and lightly tugged on his vest to wake him up. As Chooki's eyes opened, he began to grow a big smile on his face. Giving Guren a light hug, he let out a loud cheer. "You survived!"

Chooki and Guren got up to run outside and wake the others. They had similar reactions to Chooki's, and even Beni looked a bit happy. "How did you survive…" said a very shocked Beni_. "I don't know myself." _ Said Guren. Which was true. Guren should have been dead, but he did not question it, he was alive, that is what counts. What surprised Guren is that Beni's face lit up when Chooki came over to her to tighten Guren's bandage. Guren just shook it off and thought of it as a trick of the light. He didn't "like like" her anyway.

But as happy as they had been, it was very short lived. As the knights got ready to leave the camp, a pack of Gorrilix had jumped them. The group ran toward the small lake nearby, and they were steadily escaping the Gorrilix, when one of them jumped Guren from the trees, landed square on where Guren was bandaged. Guren let out a angonized yowl and painfully fell to the floor.

_"__So much pain…"_ he whispered, as he felt himself become weaker and weaker….. Guren's eye widened as something tackled the bot off of him. He looked up to see Chooki fending of the Gorrilix. Chooki turned to him. "Run Braven run! Go protect the others! I got this!"

Guren was frozen. He did not know what to do. He eyes bega to tear as he saw a Gorrilix pin Chooki the ground. Gulping, Guren let out a mournful howl as he pelted through the forest toward his friends. _" __I will save you Chooki. I promise."_

As Guren finally caught up with the others, they were all panting hard, all getting in postions to rest. Except for a mournful Guren, whose ears and tail drooped low. "What wrong Bravenpup?" asked Beag as he sat on a fallen log. "And where is Lydendor?" Guren just looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and pointed his muzzle to the path were they had just escaped the Gorrilix. The others just gave him shocked looks as they all realized what that meant.

* * *

><p>A afflicted Guren sat at the base of the camp and watched as an angry Beni pounded the base of a tree.<p>

"Darn it!" yelled Beni as she banged a tree with her fist. "I can't believe he is gone!" Beni had tears streaming down her face as she slumped to the ground and cried. Guren walked over to Beni and lay next to her, laying his head on her lap. He tensed as Beni began to scratch him behind his ears. He could feel his tail wagging, but he didn't care, it felt good. He let her keep going for a few minutes before Beni pulled him to a tight hug.

"They don't understand Braven..." Guren looked up at her as her tears dripped to the ground. When Beni said what came after. An unbelieving Guren felt like the whole world just rocked. He stared up at her as she pulled him close again. He just relayed those ten words in his head over and over in his head as the sun set.

"I really loved Chooki Bravenpup. I really truly loved him."

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Please review! It really helps! Sorry it was a bit short and rushed. Next chapter is a big one, so …..**

**Scar: BE PREPARED!**

**Me: Get out of here Scar.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : Rise of the Dragon

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**This chapter has taken a lot of planning, and it was hard to decide which route I should take on the plot here. But, after a bit, this was decided to be the best. They all ended the same any who! Please review, for that is what drives my writing! Rock on!**

* * *

><p>Guren ran from the monster behind him. He was panting as his legs leapt over deep crevices inside the dreamt-up cave. He yelped as one of paws got trapped in a small hole in the cave floor. As he tried to pull out his paw with his jaws, the monster was looming over him. The dark misty black head got closer to Guren. The dark dragon let out a loud roar as Guren woke up back in the camp. Only then did he notice that his head was on Beni's lap. Embarrassed, he got up, avoiding waking Beni. Beni had twitched a bit, but she was soon motionless again.<p>

Guren decided to scout ahead while the others slept. The sun was just rising over the horizon, but the forest was still dead quiet. _"What if I never become human again?"_ he asked himself as he walked through the woods. He still could not get Beni's word out of his head. She loved Chooki! The wolf thought that Beni would never show affection for anyone. Especially one of her rivals. Continuing to think about it, his ears drooped as he remembered that the Gorrilix did who knows what with Chooki. He jumped as he heard a startled yell from the trees ahead. "Somebody help!"

_"Chooki!"_ The canine pelted into the forest toward Chooki's yell, ignoring the rocks and leaves he trampled over. Guren skidded to a halt at the edge of a large lake. Guren could see a small mountain jutting on one side opposite of him. On the peak lay a bunch of Gorrilix, one of which was behind a tied up Chooki, edging the boy toward the peak's edge. "Chooki will die if he falls from there! " Guren gasped as he stayed frozen to the spot. _"Why can't I move!"_ he yelped as he struggled to even speak.

"I don't think so."

Guren's eyes widened as Orangor walked from behind him to where Guren could see him. "This needs to be…" he whispered. "I warned you, remember?"

_"Warned Me?!"_

"Yes, I did." Orangor chuckled. "I must go, but the freeze spell will wear off once it is done." Guren snarled as Orangor pelted off into the woods.

Guren could only stare as the Gorrilix positioned Chooki on the edge. Chooki was trembling with fear as the Gorrilix pulled out a strange staff. The staff was made from an expertly crafted birch, and it looked like a wizard staff from a storybook. On the top lay a large yellow crystal which was glowing wildly.

Before the ginger could react, the Gorrilix shot a large beam of yellow energy from the crystal that hit Chooki square in the chest, sending him plunging toward the water. Still frozen, Guren could've sworn he had seen the energy that hit Chooki surround Chooki before he crashed into the lake, sending a large splash throughout the lake's surface.

After what felt like ages, Guren felt the spell fade away, and he collapsed onto the ground, his tail on the ground as he cried. _"I lost you again!"_ Guren looked up to see a faint yellow light from beneath the lake surface.

The bots all ran off into the trees as a streak of bright golden light shot out from the lake heading straight toward Guren. As the wolf scrambled to get away, the light crashed into him sending them both to the ground. Ow. He thought. The blinding light faded away so Guren could see what was standing over him. Letting his jaw drop, Guren stared at the yellow dragon standing over him. The dragon had ginger scales by the tip of the spines along its neck back, and the ends of his claws and tail. Sorta like Chooki's hair….. Guren thought. It also had dark orange wings, lightning bolt shaped spikes on its tail, and a glowing blue blot shaped scar under its blue eyes. It was about one and a half times the size as Guren as well.

Guren's eyes widened as he realized who the dragon was_. "Chooki!?" _he gasped.

The dragon gasped and got off of the canine, backing away. _"Bravenpup?!"_ Chooki yelled as he screamed, observing the fact that he had turned into a reptile. _"Why can you talk!? WHY AM I A FLYING LIZARD!?"_ As the ginger trembled, Guren padded over and rested his tail on his shoulder.

_"Chooki calm down!"_ Guren whimpered. _"Don't you recognize me now that you can hear my voice?"_

Chooki just cocked his head as he took a second to think. His wings opened slightly and his eyes widened as he recognized Guren. _"GUREN!?" _he gasped. _"You're the wolf!"_

Guren nodded his head. _"Yeah. And we have got some things to talk about."_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fly High

Chooki plopped down after Guren had explained the situation to him_. "I can't believe it."_ He murmured. _"__Will we become humans again Guren?"_

Guren's ear flattened a bit as he let out a nervous laugh_. "I have no idea. But look on the bright side, there is some advantages to being animals…."_

Chooki stared at the wolf with a cocked head. _"__Like what?"_

_"__Like how I can smell or hear anything around us!"_ Guren said as he pretended to look for any signs of danger. _"__And we both have dangerous claws and fangs to protect the others with. I mean, come on! You have wings! Try to be a bit optimistic."_

Chooki smiled a bit. _"__That's true! In fact… let's try these out shall we?"_

* * *

><p>"Guys, Bravenpup is gone again."<p>

Beni cracked her eyes open a bit to see the spot where Bravenpup had vacated was empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Where could he have gone Microchip?"

Toxsa stuck his tounge out at her and continued to search around the camp. Ceylan and Beag were just starting to get up, and Beni got up and began to search as well.

"Arf!" barked Guren as he trotted into camp with another stack of bananas.

"Found him!" Toxsa called as he took the bananas from Guren's jaws. "Were you out looking for Chooki?"

Guren nodded his head excitedly.

Just as Beni reached to pet Guren, the five heard a heavy flapping overhead.

Their mouths dropped open (except Guren's) when they saw a yellow and ginger dragon land in front of them.

"Bravenpup….." said Ceylan nervously. "Who's this?" Chooki began to notice that the others were clearly afraid of him. He waved a claw in their direction and gave them a goofy smile. This seemed to relax Ceylan a bit ,because the bluette waved back.

Ceylan turned to the others. "Can he come with us? Please?" he asked, giving a big pair of blue puppy-eyes (which Guren took a bit offensively for some reason….). While Toxsa was a bit skeptical, Beni and Beag quickly convinced him to saw yes, and they decided that the dragon could travel with them. Then came the part that Chooki and Guren had been dreading.

"What should we name him?" piped Beag. Beni, Ceylan and Toxsa then began to say random names for Chooki-Dragon.

"Doomsploder!" Chooki did a face-palm.

"Lydendraco?" Chooki and Guren gave Ceylan an intense stare of death. "Sorry… geez."

"Cloudbot!" Ceylan, Beni and Toxsa gave Beag the intense stare of death.

After a bit more of crazy names, Beni eventually came up with the name they went with. ("You get to be named Thunder, but I get a stupid name like Bravenpup? Seriously?")

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the others went to sleep up in a small cluster of trees, Chooki and Ceylan went by the nearby hills to just sit and relax. "I have something to show you Thunder!" Ceylan said excitedly. Chooki cocked his head in curiousity.<p>

Ceylan grinned as he pulled out a gem shaped blue stone from behind him. "I found it when Braven was exploring, isn't it cool?" As Ceylan kept babbling about his stone, Chooki stared off into space with a look of dread.

_I know that stone. It looks exactly like the one that the Gorrilix used to turn me into a dragon! Which means_… Chooki gave another look to a still babbling _Ceylan. Oh no…. Ceylan_!

Chooki's mind began to race, until his mind finally reached Orangor's words from the day before.

_ "__The new challenge is to find four stones. One that represents a luminous light, one that can warm even the coldest heart. The second one that resembles a crack in the sky that is followed by a rumble that shakes the ground. A third one that resembles what is seen as a mystical crystal of the air, and a final stone that resembles what can be as tiny as a rock, but as large as a sky."_

_Of course_! Thought Chooki. With that thought, Chooki turned and flew back to the camp. _Guren, I think I have an idea to fix this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, hopefully it won't take me so long to update again. As I say… Ro-**

**Dragon Chooki: (pins the Charizard down) Rock on you guys!**

**Me: (throws Chooki off) DON'T FORGET THAT I AM A CHARIZARD. I WILL BURN YOU DOWN TO THE GROUND.**

**Dragon****Chooki: (squeaky voice) Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: There's No Sanctuary From Your Nightmares

Guren opened his eyes to find himself in a cave. The same cave that he met Orangor in when he 'warned' the wolf about the soon to be transformation of Chooki. Guren's ears flattened as he stalked around the cave, looking to see if Orangor was anywhere to be found. After what seemed like forever, Guren found him self in front of an area fully shrouded in a dark, black mist.

"_Peek-a-boo."_

Guren suddenly felt a heavy weight crash into him, sending him to the ground. Having the air knocked out of him, the wolf couldn't respond before the shape grabbed his tail, and swung him into the cave wall.

_"__Come on weakling! You don't even disserve the name Bravenwolf!"_

_I recognize that voice…_ thought the wolf, before he was once again thrown into the cave wall.

Guren wheezed as he felt the shape put a paw on his throat, and press down on it. His vision becoming clouded with the black specks of unconsciousness, Guren blindly scrabbled at the attacker, trying to get them to release their press.

Guren felt the weight release from his throat, as he was once again thrown into another wall.

Now once again fully conscious, Guren got a good look at his attacker. His jaw dropped open when he saw that the attacker was a black wolf, who was covered in red patterns, and had bright, glowing blueish-violet eyes.

_"__You're…..me?"_ Guren gasped as the wolf lowered its muzzle toward Guren's.

_"__In a way. I'm the manifestation of your darkest fears you fool. I'm the you that you never want to be."_

And with that Guren jolted awake, in his make-shift nest. Looking over him, Chooki gave him a worried glance as Guren jumped out of his nest in surprise.

_"Chooki! What are you doing!"_ he whispered. Chooki just stared back with the same worried face.

"_You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I just shook you until you woke up. You were mumbling something too, but I didn't hear what you said. Anyways, I have something important to tell you!"_

_"Which is?"_

_"I think I know how to make us human again!"_

The wolf's jaw dropped as the yellow dragon had a look of content on his face, but it quickly changed to one of determination.

_"I think we need to collect the stones that Orangor mentioned in his chall-. Wait. Do you know about the challenge?"_

_"Yeah. I overheard Beni, Ceylan, and Toxsa talk about it the other day."_

_"Okay then. So I think the four stones mentioned are each meant to correspond to each of us. So one for me, you, Ceylan, and Toxsa. And I think that mine was the one that the Gorrilix used to make me a dragon."_

Guren thought for a moment before replying._ "That won't work. Orangor told me that getting our stones will only allow you to speak human. Which I was planning to tell you about anyway, being able to talk is a huge advantage on our part."_

_"Okay, so we get all of the stones and complete the challenge, then we should be turned back into humans."_

_"Sounds pretty solid to me."_

_"So that's the plan?"_

_"That's the plan."_

Chooki nodded, and was about to leave the cage before he turned around and approached Guren again.

_"Oh, and we may have a smalllll problem."_

_"Which would be?"_

_"Ceylan has his stone already."_

Guren did a face paw. "_Seriously?!"_

_"The stone was blue and glowing, pretty sure it was. I don't think he realizes it either."_

_"But how is this a problem?"_

_"Think about it. We were turned into animals by those stones, whose to say that Cey might do it to himself on accident?!"_

The canine quickly sat upright, and his face became one of worry.

_"Oh no."_

_"Now your getting it."_

Guren began to pace around the room as the sun began to rise on the horizon.

_"This isn't good."_

Ceylan had come to wake them, but when the two animals saw him they just let out a silent gasp.

_"Does he look…different to you in a way?"_

_"In a small way that no one would really notice, but we notice, and it will most likely have a big impact on this challenge?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one."_

_"I probably see it, yeah."_

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: Toxsa's Campfire Story<strong>

While Ceylan and Chooki were out on the plains, Toxsa had made a small campfire, and wanted to tell a story to an upset Beag. Beni was next to Guren and Beag, and Toxsa began his story.

"There once was an ugly Corekai, he was SO ugly that all of the Corrupted died. The end."

While Beni was trying to hide her too easy to notice laugh, and Guren was 'howling' with laughter (hah, wolf jokes), Beag just looked like he wanted to cry.

"That didn't help at all!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Gen: Well, that's it for this chapter, Harmonic is still recovering from when she read the last book in Fullmetal Alchemist, sooooooooo yeah, I'm filling in for her.**

**Neku: This chapter is mainly dialogue and a really stupid deleted scene which was basically a big Spongebob reference, so see ya next chapter!**


End file.
